


Hand in Mine

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Poetry Pool Party [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: With your hand in mine,I feel not afraid





	Hand in Mine

With your hand in mine

I feel not afraid.

When you're with me to

Fear goodbye I bade.

****

With you by my side,

Ambition is strong

And I truly know

We can do no wrong.

****

With my love for you

And your love for me

We can get through all,

Weather any sea.

****

With your hand in mine,

Lion make me brave,

With love in our hearts,

Each other we save.


End file.
